What happens when Love wants Friendship?
by Dark Fox
Summary: Sora wants Yamato, but she can't have him because if she does he will die. R&R but NO FLAMES!
1. Ruining chances

                                                W hat happens when Love needs Friendship?

                                                                            BY:

                                                                      DARK FOX

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

My note: This is just a fic I wrote for fun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora lay in bed sleeping not so peacefully. She had been having nightmares for the past 3 weeks. Each time she had the nightmare she was in the digi-world and her friends all died slow, painful deaths. But none of them died as horribly as Yamato. She had to stand there, held back by an invisible wall, and watch the pure horrifying sight of him being slowly tortured to death. Oh how she longed to reach for him, to kiss him and love him, but she couldn't. The dream always had a message for her. "If Love takes Friendship, Friendship will cease to be," was the message. It was telling her she couldn't have Yamato. Each day she came closer to telling him, and each night the dream killed him more brutally and her heart almost ripped out at the sound of his wails and screams. He would call out to her and there was nothing she could do, nothing but stand there and cry.

She sat bolt upright. She shook her head violently, trying to rid herself of the horror she saw in the dream. The other Digidestined's deaths had bothered her at first, but then the only death she saw was Yamato's. It was teasing her. Trying to taunt her into giving in. She knew she couldn't, for fear that Yamato would really die. She hadn't had a decent sleep for a long time, and soon she started to fall asleep in class. She would wake up from her sleep in class with tears in her eyes. When Yamato had tried to help she told him she didn't want, or need his help. She knew she hurt him, but she thought it was for his own good.

She cried, clutching her picture of Yamato. 'I can't take this much longer.' She thought. She sobbed for several hours until she heard the doorbell. She quickly wiped her eyes and changed into a pink tank top, black Modrobes and hurried to the door. She realized she was still holding the picture of Yamato so she quickly tossed it under a cushion on the couch. When she reached the door she put on a fake smile as she opened it. Before her was a handsome blonde-haired blue-eyed Yamato Ishida. Immediately she slammed the door closed. She started to cry. 'Why did he come here? I can't let him in… I just can't!'

Yamato stood, staring at the door that was just inches from his face. "Sora? Did I come at a bad time?" He asked.

"Just go away!" She screamed.

Tears welled up in his eyes. 'Why is she closing me out? She never used to be like this.' "Come on Sora! Just let me in for one minute!" He yelled.

"No! Just go away!" She yelled.

A single tear ran down his cheek. Then another.  "I don't know what's wrong with you Sora. I just wanted to see if you were okay. But I guess you're not okay, because the Sora I know wouldn't be so mean! All I wanted to do was give you these roses and tell you I hope you feel better! But I couldn't really care anymore!" He choked out, dropping the pale pink and blue roses in front of the door. He ran away, as fast as he could crying really hard.

When he was gone Sora opened the door to see the roses laying on the ground. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she picked them up. There was a little card that said, "Dear Sora, I hope you feel better. Love, Yamato." Her breath caught in her throat. She knew then that she had ruined any chance she had of having Yamato. She collapsed on the ground crying hysterically.

A/N: That's the end of that chapter. Review nicely if you want another. Constructive criticism is welcome. 

Have a good day, and God bless!!!! ~Dark Fox

Copyright: This story is the property of Dark Fox. Do not copy it in any way. I do not appreciate plagiarism. 17/11/01   


	2. Freezing pain

Chapter 2: Freezing pain

Disclaimer: Like I said last time, I DON'T OWN DIGIMON!!!!!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yamato flopped down on the couch crying. 'How could she do this to me? I loved her…' He collapsed, laying limply on the couch. 'How could I have been so blind? How could I have loved her? She nothing but a heartless B*itch!' His stomach hurt. His head pounded. Hate filled him.

T.K. walked into the apartment and saw his brother looking rather upset. "Hey bro, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Just that, when I went to tell Sora I loved her that damn bitch blew me off!!!" He yelled.

"Sora? Sora Takenouchi? She'd never do that to you!" Tk said.

"Well she did! I don't want to talk about it anymore! The only thing I have to say is I'll never love again!" Yamato said, his voice hard like stone.

"Why don't you have a shower? That might help." T.K. suggested.

"Fine."

With that said Yamato headed to the bathroom. He stepped in and started the water. He turned on the cold water fully, not bothering to turn on the hot water. He took off his cloths and stepped into the shower. The freezing water was so cold it was almost painful. Each drop that fell on him felt like a jagged knife digging into his skin. He ignored the pain. His cold, wet hair stuck to his face. 

He stepped out of the shower and let the cold air whip at him. The combination of cold water and cold air froze him stiff. He let out a scream of frustration, pain, and hate. Then a low voice called to him. 

"Yamato… let me help you. I can take all the pain away. Forget Sora. She's just playing with you, she enjoys the torment you go through. Come with me and I can take all this away." 

"Who are you? How do you know about Sora?" Yamato asked.

"I am Musyamon. I can help you. I'm your friend." The voice said.

"Alright."

Suddenly a black mist flowed into Yamato. He screamed. "You fool. You are mine now." The voice said.

"No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled collapsing to the ground.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He walked out of the bathroom. He had a grin plastered on his face. But it wasn't really him, it was Musyamon. Musyamon had flowed into his mind and now controlled Yamato. 

"Hey Yamato, why did you scream?" T.K. asked.

"Oh, I accidentally turned the water on too hot." Musyamon said. (A/N: From now on when Yamato says something I will say 'Musyamon said' because he is in Yamato's mind)

"Oh. Ok." T.K. said as he left.

Yamato walked into his room. He saw the picture he had on his desk of Sora. 

"I'll be waving my hand, watching you drown, watching you scream, quiet or loud…" Musyamon sang softly, grinning evilly. He then smashed the picture frame and threw the picture in the garbage.

"I'll get you Child of Love. And when I do, you and your boyfriend Yamato can spend eternity together in hell." Musyamon said laughing.

A/N: Okay, that's the end of the chapter. More to come soon. Bare with me please, I'll put more romance in the next chapter. Hopefully. I've decided to dedicate this to Claire. I hope you like it! God bless. ~Dark Fox


	3. Love conquers evil

Chapter 3: Love triumphs over evil

Disclaimer: I STILL DON'T OWN DIGIMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Musyamon made Yamato change his image. He wore a tight, black leather shirt, and black Modrobes. He found a clip on eyebrow ring, lip ring, and an earring that was in the shape of a skull. He wore white face paint to make him look pale. 

When Yamato went to school the next day everyone stared at him. He avoided Sora as if he had never known her. 

~~~~~~~

Sora walked down the hall. She looked over at Yamato's locker and saw him standing there, dressed in his tight black cloths he looked like a Goth.

"Y-Yamato?" Sora squeaked.

"Huh? Who are you?" He asked looking at her.

"Yamato that isn't funny! You know who I am!" She yelled.

"No. I don't know who you are." He said.

"I'm Sora Takenouchi, your best friend!" She exclaimed.

"You're not Sora. The Sora I knew wasn't a bitch!" He yelled.

"What? Who are you calling a bitch?!" She screamed at him.

"You! You may claim to be Sora, but you aren't. Sora was loving, and gentle! She was the nicest girl alive. I cared for her, and I'll tell you this, you aren't her. It simply can't be. The Sora I knew would've said, "I'm sorry Yamato, I really don't feel like talking right now." And would've thanked me for the roses!" He yelled the anger flowing through him.

She gasped. Then anger filled her. She pulled her hand back and slapped him. 

"Well I guess you can't be Yamato either because the Yamato I knew would've told me gently how he felt and I would have apologized! You aren't Yamato I loved him! And I know that you can't be him because he had such a soft look in his eyes. He would comfort me when I was upset. He would kiss my forehead and tell me everything was okay. That was the Yamato I loved, and wanted so badly it hurt." Tears came to her eyes and she couldn't say anything more.

Yamato's face twisted in pain. He held his head and fell to the ground. When he looked back up at her he said, "Oh Sora! I'm so sorry! It was Musyamon he took over my mind. When you said you loved me I guess you drove him away." 

She kneeled down by him and kissed his forehead. "It's okay."

"No it's not Sora! I hurt you! I was so angry I let him take over my mind. I…" He was cut off when her finger rose up to his lips.

"Shh, it's okay." She gently stroked his hair and said, "You know what? I love you." 

He smiled. She leaned in to kiss him and then noticed the lip ring. She gently pulled it off.

"Hmm. Looks like Musyamon was too chicken to get a real one." She joked.

"And I'm darn glad he was." Yamato replied.

She laughed and pulled the clip on earring and eyebrow ring off. She tossed them on the floor. 

Then both their eyes closed as their lips came closer. Slowly, they touched. His lips stroked hers softly, sending small shivers down her spine. The soft warm feeling of his lips relaxed her. She let out all the passion and love for him that she had held inside for so long. She made her lips grab his, her fingers clutching his face. He smiled. Sora moaned softly. That made Yamato a little more excited about kissing her. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. She gasped as their tongues collided, touching and licking the other's tongue. It felt wonderful. She slipped her arms around his neck for more support. His strong hands held her slender waist tightly. Their lips continued to move on one another as their tongues battled each other in a war of passion. The kiss deepened until they had to pull back, gasping for air. She smiled at him.

As soon as Yamato caught his breath he started kissing and biting Sora's neck. She moaned. Then she turned his head to face her and they started making out again. Sora surprised him by slipping her tongue into his mouth first. Their tongues touched and licked every single thing in the other's mouth, their teeth, their gums and the other's tongue. He licked her lips softly. When they pulled apart he said, "Mmm… Sora, I knew you'd taste good, but I had no idea you would taste this good!" She giggled and kissed him again. Before long they were making out again.

'Don't think you've won yet! I will destroy you chosen children of Love and Friendship!' Musyamon thought. 'Just wait until you come to the Digi-world. I'll get you.'

A/N: That's the end of the chapter. I'll continue if I get enough good reviews.


	4. Going To See Gennai

                                            What happens when Love wants Friendship?

                                                                            By:

                                                                        Dark Fox

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON!!!

This chapter is for Enchantress because she wanted it so badly. Enchantress; this is for you so I hope you like it. Dear readers: please review each chapter separately. I am very desperate for reviews. Hopefully this chapter will be longer than the last two.  God bless!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora and Yamato sat on the couch in the Takenouchi home watching T.V. Yamato had his arm around her waist, and her head rested gently against his shoulder. She sighed happily. 

"You know Yamato this is all I ever wanted. You don't know how hard it was for me to stay away from you. I was just so worried that you'd get hurt. It seems that the dream told me that if I were to admit how I felt to you that Musyamon would kill you. In a way he had. He killed your former personality. But I got you back." Sora said.

"Well aren't we proud of our self." He said teasingly.

"Yup. I sure am proud of myself." She replied leaning over kissing him softly. He kissed back just as gently. Then Yamato's cell phone rang.

"Sorry baby, I have to answer this call. It might be important." He said picking up his phone.

"Hello? What?! Okay, we'll be right there. Okay. Bye." Yamato pressed the end button. He leaned over and kissed her quickly and then said, "Look, Sora there's something going on in the Digi-world. We have to go. The young Digidestined want us to meet them at the school."

"Okay, let's go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora and Yamato rushed through the school heading for the computer room. When they arrived they saw all of the Digidestined. Even Mimi was there.

"Alright let's go. Digi-port open!" Yolei yelled.

All of the Digidestined were sucked into the computer. All of them except Yamato and Sora fell in a heap. Yamato fell off to the side of the pile of Digidestined and Sora fell on top of him. Blushing Sora got off of Yamato.

"So what exactly is this big crisis? I was quite busy when you guys called." Yamato said.

"Yeah I'll bet he was busy having his tongue down Sora's throat." Davis said under his breath. 

Tai elbowed him and whispered, "That's not funny, focus on the problem at hand."

"Well," Koushiro started, "Apparently some Digimon named Musyamon is causing trouble." 

Sora and Yamato both gasped, their eyes wide with horror.

All the Digidestined shot them a questioning look. None of them knew about the whole issue that Sora and Yamato went through in the past couple of weeks.

"Um, it's a long story. We'll tell you later." Sora and Yamato said together.

They all shrugged and turned back to Koushiro to get instructions on where to go. "Okay, we're supposed to go to Gennai's house first." He said. 

They all nodded. Suddenly their Digimon came running up to them. 

They met their Digimon with kind hugs. Then they told them about going to Gennai's house. The Digimon Digivolved and they all headed to go see Gennai.

A/N: Okay so that chapter wasn't very long. I'll try to make it longer next time. Keep reviewing if you want more. ~Dark Fox

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                © Dark Fox

                                                            18/11/2001


End file.
